


They Sleep Together Now

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chimney is Ridiculous, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Hen walked in to Buck asleep while his laptop was on, showing Eddie asleep as well on the screen. They were sleeping together while skyping each other. So, Hen thought it was great to tell Chimney about it. But, Chimney got the wrong idea and might have included Cap into this mess.Buck and Eddie are as clueless as they can be and Hen is enjoying the show Chimney is putting on.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 303





	They Sleep Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am. Again.

Hen was spraying the truck while Chimney wiped it clean after that, making the firetruck turned more fire by shining red. Then, Hen thought of something she faced last night when she walked in into Buck's apartment.

"Chim, do you know that Buck and Eddie sleep together now?" Hen asked, raising her eyebrows with a smirk breaking on her lips.

Chimney almost dropped the cloth he used to shine the truck. His jaw fell open and his eyes widened. "What?! They sleep together now?!," He was half screaming that they both got Buck and Eddie who were playing games together looked at them before they focused back on their games.

Hen quickly quietened Chimney by closing his mouth with her hand. "Don't say that out loud!"

Chimney nodded and signaled Hen to release her hand. So, Chimney took a deep breath and glanced towards Buck and Eddie. "Okay, how the hell did that happen?"

Hen smiled and shrugged, not giving away information she has. "I walked in Buck's apartment and they were-"

The alarm blared and they quickly looked at each other with a little disappoinment because they couldn't finish gossiping.

Bobby's voice thundered as they were asked to rush. They all ran and ran.

.

The call was about a dog trapped on a roof and of course Buck went up there on the ladder with Eddie behind him. That was when Chimney began examining things. How soft was Eddie's gaze towards Buck who was petting the scared dog.

'Man, that is love.' He was sure that he gazed to Maddie the same way Eddie did to Buck. Maybe that's what he has in common with Eddie. In love with the Buckleys. 

Chimney smirked at that thought and Hen who realized that Chimney had been too distracted with the couple nudged him by the elbow.

"Chim, what are you even thinking about?, Also, about them sleep-"

Chim shook his head, rasing his right hand to stop Hen from talking. "No need to explain the details. That will be gross. Also, we can see for sure how much in love they are and that's adorable."

Hen finally understood what was Chimney thinking. "Yeah, but they didn't-"

Chimney shook his head again. "Hen, it's okay. I'm not a sucker for sexual content. I'm a sucker for the romance that's happening right now."

Hen sighed but as she looked at where Chim was pointing, she went into the same mood as Chim was. They were awed by Eddie and Buck petting the saved dog together as if it was their baby.

Bobby came in front of the, blocking the view. Of course both Hen and Chimney moved to continue looking so Bobby looked at the same direction, finally understanding the fuss. 

"Okay, what now? What about them?" Bobby asked, trying to understand things that he knew he knew. Ha!

Hen elbowed the captain. "I walked in to them sleeping together with the-"

Bobby's eyes widened and his reaction was just the same with Chimney before. "They are sleeping together now."

"Yeah, kind of weird because we haven't seen them kiss or anything." Chim gave his opinion and Hen finally remembered that she needed to clarify that better because both Cap and Chim were getting to misunderstand stuffs.

"Actually-"

Hen was about to explain when Buck came and passed the dog for her to check it out. She checked the dog out.

"Such a sweet girl." Buck smiled as he got his hands back on the dog.

Eddie nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, yeah. I should adopt a puppy as well."

Chimney smirked. "Don't you have one already?" He asked, pointing his eyes at Buck when Eddie looked at him in confusion. 

Eddie was still confused. Then, he began to think. "Oh, Christopher? Yeah, but, he will like the puppy as well." 

Hen, Bobby and Chimney sighed in disappoinment. Both Buck and Eddie shared a confused look.

"Well, I didn't mean Chris." Chim mumbled that to himself but Eddie heard that because he was still so focused due to the confusion.

.

They went back to the station as soon as they got the dog to a vet. Buck offered to cook something because he was practicing a new thing for him to cook for Christopher and of course, it brought Hen, Bobby and Chim to look at each other again.

Eddie helped to cut the vegetables before Bobby shooed him away because his cut was ridiculously unstable and weird. Some people might choke on those vegetables.

Buck finished cooking and they surrounded the table.

"Okay, let's eat." Buck invited as he put down the food he just cooked.

Buck sat next to Eddie, further from everyone even though there was an empty seat next to Chimney that was closer. Then, Buck and Eddie began their romance show again when they talked to each other while helping each other's meals. Did everyone else even exist to them now?

Chimney who was frustrated finally spoke out. "Hey, you two. How long have you been sleeping together?"

Hen almost cursed because Chimney voiced out his mistaken thought but she let it flow because it would be hilarious. Especially when Bobby looked intrigued into helping Chim out and both Buck and Eddie looked at Chim like he was out of his mind.

"What do you mean, Chim? I have been sleeping at Eddie's house, for like a long time." 

Buck was so clueless that Hen had to fight to stay cool.

Eddie nodded to that. "Me and Christopher went over to his a few times as well."

"Which part of sleeping together don't you understand? Sleep with each other, on one bed. How long since that?" Chimney desperately detailed by using his hands. Hen really almost lost it.

"We also realized those gazes you give each other every time." Bobby supported.

Buck looked at Eddie and Eddie looked back at him.

Hen realized she should say something but Chimney was so hyped about it.

"We are not mad if you are together, okay? But, we need to know that." Chimney smiled softly this time.

"There is a problem though, Eddie and me, we haven't sleep together on a same bed. At all." Buck explained and everyone could see his face was getting red just by trying to explain that.

Eddie cleared his throat. "Definitely. We are not together, Chim. Where did you even get the idea?"

Chimney looked at them with confusion before he shifted to Hen who was laughing so hard already.

"Oh, God Chimney. I was really going to tell you." She laughed so hard. "I walked in on them skyping each other and they both fell asleep with Buck's laptop turned on."

Bobby and Chimney looked betrayed. 

Buck and Eddie turned at Hen. 

"What were you doing in my house?" Buck asked.

Hen paused from breathing. Wait, what was she doing in their house? She finally remembered. "You left your phone on the desk. Probably the reason why you were using laptop instead of your phone. But, the door was unlocked and it was slightly open so I just sneaked in to make sure you were safe and left your phone next to you."

Buck didn't know that! He knew now how his phone suddenly showed up. "Okay..."

Chimney sighed. "Whatever, it's not that both of you don't have a thing for each other anyway. There is no wrong in both of me and cap to think you really are sleeping together." He stormed away, feeling terribly disappointed.

"Is he sulking? How do we get him back?" Eddie asked.

Hen shrugged, smiling. "I don't know, maybe you two should be together already."

Buck and Eddie looked at each other and there was a hint of smile from both of them. Bobby sighed and looked back at his food. He continued eating. Young people's romance is exhausting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
